


Accidental (Future) Prince Consort

by Verudaru (veldygee)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Coming Out, Fluff, Future Prince Consort Viktor, M/M, Modern Royalty, One Shot, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, They met in university, Viktor Nikiforov is Clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/Verudaru
Summary: Viktor has no idea he is dating an actual PrinceTMBut then again, what are the chances?(aka Prince!Yuuri and clueless commoner!Viktor)





	Accidental (Future) Prince Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Gee here!
> 
> It has been months and I know I know I have that smoker!Viktor fic, but I haven't got chance to continue writing down. Instead I got the idea to write this fic, inspired by [this real life news](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-4848270/Japanese-princess-marry-commoner-lose-royal-status.html).  
> I've been writing this on and off for a couple of months, but well now I'm quite done. Maybe _maybe_ I will write a supplemental story or article on this, but for now it's how it is. 
> 
> This fic is unbeta-ed. Tbh im just glad I am posting this for now. I will get back to this and make edits later. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying it!

A few months after he met Yuuri Katsuki in the university library—which then eventually lead to a _serious_ relationship—Viktor had privately mused in a silly way when he was feeling romantic, that he had found his fairy tale ending by getting to meet his Prince. Who would have thought that the Love of his Life was an actual prince who belonged to the Japan Imperial Family.

“I really _really_ thought that you knew but simply didn’t care—like how others are in here,” said Yuuri in low voice, sounding nervous. “I didn’t plan to keep it a secret at all. I’m planning to have you meet my parents after all.” 

That’s right. Viktor let out a harsh laughter in disbelief. Viktor was going to join Yuuri back to Japan to meet his parents in person and stay with them for the duration of their university break. Hiroko and Toshiya were both nice people from conversations they had across the year through skype, but knowing that both of them were actually part of Japan Imperial Family intimidated Viktor. Viktor still didn’t know how to proceed with all of this new information he got less than an hour ago—to know that he had been dating the fourth-in-line to the throne of Japan, for over a year, without him knowing it. But where was the hype among the students and faculties that a royalty was going to attend the same university as them commoners?

“Viktor?—“ called Yuuri carefully. “—Please say something. I’m really sorry.” Yuuri bit his lower lip, and lowered his gaze, fingers clenching the edge of his shirt. “If you want to break up—“ _That_ prompted Viktor to really say something despite his brain still processing the new information.

“No!—“ shouted Viktor that startled Yuuri. Viktor took both of Yuuri’s hands in his, clasping both and pulling them close toward his chest. “No. I—I don’t want to break up. I really don’t—unless it’s what you want—“ Yuuri shook his head earnestly. Viktor kissed both of Yuuri’s hands in his tenderly. “I want to stay with you, prince or no prince. I am just… _shook,_ ” said Viktor, using the colloquialism of youth these days. Yuuri chuckled. 

“Shook, he said. Phichit surely has influenced you,” teased Yuuri, looking up from beneath his eyelashes. It was then that Viktor fully realised how nervous he had made Yuuri by his lack of response earlier. His brows were furrowed tight, his lips pressed thin. It was just like he said earlier. Prince or no prince, Yuuri was still Yuuri. Viktor let out a sigh and then released Yuuri’s hands, before positioning the two of them in the small couch so Viktor could hold Yuuri in his arms. Yuuri fit perfectly. Viktor loved him. 

“I’m really sorry,” mumbled Yuuri.

“No, no. You don’t have to say sorry, Yuuri,” replied Viktor. “I’m surprised and now feeling pretty stupid because others know, you said, but I didn’t. I feel like the biggest ignorant fool in this world.”

“I am not from the main branch of the family. So, it made sense if you didn’t know, especially since you are not Japanese. Even then, I assure you that not all Japanese people know,” dismissed Yuuri easily. 

“Yuuri, you’re like the fourth in line of the throne.”

“After my uncle, my cousin, and my dad. As long as nothing disastrous happened, there was no way the throne would come toward my branch of family. And we prefer it that way. I’m luckier than most, but I’ve experienced my own share of being in unnecessary spotlights. I don’t like it,” explained Yuuri. “Like when I first entered elementary school, I had to pose to get my photos taken for close to an hour with both my parents in front of the school gate. It was no fun. At that time, my uncle didn’t have a son yet, so everyone thought that I would be the next emperor.” Viktor could imagine vividly, a much smaller Yuuri, wide-eyed and frightened. Viktor tightened his hold around Yuuri. 

“Even though you were just a kid?” 

“Especially because I was just a kid. My parents and my sister helped me a lot, although I’m still mostly a bundle of anxiety,” said Yuuri dryly. Viktor kissed the top of his head in support. “Once my cousin was born, it was much easier. I could even attend this university mostly anonymously. No one really cares about a prince that would not become an emperor.” 

“And yet, the news said how excited Japan is for your public appearance after a few years of absence,” replied Viktor. “You didn’t tell me anything about this public appearance,” stated Viktor neutrally. It was from this news—sent by Chris—that Viktor first found out about Yuuri’s prince persona—an article in English about the upcoming public appearance of Prince Yuuri of Japan after two years of absence. Viktor was confused at first, but when he opened the link and was greeted by a photo of Yuuri in a formal suit waving his hand, Viktor felt his world had tilted away in its axis. 

“So… about that,” Yuuri released his arms, so he could lean away and looked at Viktor properly. Yuuri let out a dry laugh. “Again, I kind of assumed you know?—which I realised now it’s very stupid. I’m planning—and have told my parents—that you will come along with us—or maybe not. I don’t know. It’s up to you. Do you want to come join us?” Viktor thought he finally understood the implication now.

“To accompany you during the public appearance?” Yuuri nodded. “Are you… actually out to the public yet?” Yuuri shook his head, looking nervous.

“I am.. planning to come out this summer. While also announcing about you as my partner to the press. My parents are both major supporters for marriage equality rights in Japan, so they won’t have any problem with it—which now I realise that since you didn’t even know that I was a prince until an hour ago, this might be too much? This is a mess. I’m sorry. I just assume and I didn’t even consider how you might feel to come out to the public nor how you would react to be in spotlight. It’s okay if you don’t want to come really, you probably need more time to think—“ Viktor cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands and then kissed him firmly on the lips to stop Yuuri from rambling.

“Yuuri, calm down,” soothed Viktor, trying to give a reassuring smile. “This… whole thing is indeed too much for me right now—But if there’s one thing I’m sure and I know about is that I love you. And like I said earlier, I want to stay with you,” finished Viktor. Yuuri looked at Viktor for a few seconds before he leaned in to snuggle closer to Viktor.

“It’s alright for you to say no, Viktor. When I have my scheduled public appearance, you can stay at my house and play with Vicchan. My parents should be around too,” murmured Yuuri. “I’m sorry that I didn’t talk to you about _this_. Just think about yourself first.”

“It’s alright. And I—I will think carefully about this,” Viktor said at the end, realising that despite his reassurance earlier, Viktor was not entirely assured. Like he said, the whole thing was too much. Even though he wanted to say yes right away, Viktor knew rationally that this whole matter was not as simple as that. “If I said yes though, what are things that I should do?”

 -o-o-o- 

The flight to Tokyo was uneventful. Both Viktor and Yuuri just barely finished their respective exams and didn’t even get the chance to destress before they had to pack their things away for the Summer and then packed their suitcases to bring for their trip to Japan. They slept most of the hours during their flights, and now that they were barely an hour away for landing, Viktor started to panic.

“Am I looking alright, Yuuri? Is my hair okay? Should I change to a different clothing? Should I wear a hat? My hair is a mess, isn’t it?” rambled Viktor uncharacteristically nervous, unbuckling the seat belt, about to stand up and go check his appearance in the small toilet cubicle. But Yuuri tugged him down to sit before Viktor could walk away. 

“Viktor, you look great. Better than great. You look handsome. Your hair is perfect too,” said Yuuri, ruffling part of Viktor’s bangs before he leaned in to kiss his cheek. “No one—except my family and the core staff—know that we are arriving today. They should not know.” 

“But if _they_ know, I should look my best, right?” Viktor said, vaguely mentioning the press. Knowing Yuuri’s popularity in Japan, Viktor was sure him and Yuuri would be on the news one way or another. “Gosh what if the press takes pictures of me and I look like a slob? And then when I accompany you, the headline would be ‘Yuuri Katsuki Deserves Better than a Slob’,“ finished Viktor dramatically in whisper. Yuuri rolled his eyes, but already more than used to Viktor’s dramatic.

“Viktor, I think the headline would be ‘Yuuri Katsuki Is The Luckiest Man Alive’,” said Yuuri, gripping on of Viktor’s hand. Viktor loved Yuuri loved him loved him loved him. “Because I really am. Thank you for doing this for me.” 

“I’m not doing this for you, Yuuri. I’m doing this for _us,”_ murmured Viktor, setting aside for a second his worries of going to be seen with Yuuri in public’s eyes. Viktor had thought about this. He had talked to Chris (“Viktor Nikiforov, The Prince Consort of Japan—that has a nice ring to it,” said Chris with a smile. “Knowing you, my friend, the royal life will suit you perfectly.”) and also to his own parents (who somehow had known who Yuuri was, but never bothered to mentioned to Viktor about his lover’s royalty status) and at the end, he knew that as long he had Yuuri, he could handle the public media. It was a good thing too that Viktor had never minded being in a spotlight.

When the plane landed, they took time to get ready to leave the plan. Yuuri put on a facemask (“It’s just how it is, I guess?”) and took their carry-on luggage from above compartment. Viktor checked on their seats to make sure they didn’t forget anything, checked on his reflection from his phone, before he perched his sunglasses on top of his head. His heart was beating miles per second. Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hand.

Viktor could feel the shift as soon as they stepped on the airport. Viktor latched their fingers together and tried not to glance around, but he could feel people’s glances and he could see from the corner of their eyes people taking out their phones—possibly to take photos of them. Viktor glanced at Yuuri by his side who was walking with his back straight, eyes forward and looking serious. They waited for their checked-in luggage and when they got theirs and about to head for the exit, Viktor noticed a group of people with cameras already pointing and taking photos of them.

“They know,” murmured Viktor at Yuuri who sighed heavily.

“I can’t even be surprised,” said Yuuri. He glanced up at Viktor, brown eyes wide. Viktor squeezed their hands together. “I hope you’re ready.” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Love,” replied Viktor, pressing a kiss on top of Yuuri’s head. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah the new of the marriage of Princess Mako. It's such a cute story and after I read that I proceeded to go on wikipedia pages on the princesses and then i found out Princess Mako went to study abroad and then I thought that she would be able to live a fairly normal student life since I don't think everyone will know who she is. and so that's how this fic is born.
> 
> Please give kudos and comments if you do enjoy it. Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
